


Confeti

by Nathy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: El confeti voló frente a él pero sus ojos estaba sobre una sola persona. [One-shot] [Marissonshipping]





	Confeti

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble express para el Grupo de Facebook Marissonshipping por el #JuevesDeFanfic Idea sacada de un post de la Pagina Es de Fanfic como reto rápido.

**Confeti**

\- ¡Bienvenido! - Escucha a penas entra al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, su nombre es dicho por varias personas que están dentro de la sala, a quienes conoció mientras viajaba, mientras buscaba la manera de recuperar algo muy preciado que había perdido.

Camina hacia el centro y miles de pequeños papelitos de colores son arrojados a su dirección junto a las risas de ese grupo de jóvenes entrenadores, vuelven a gritar su nombre y agregan varios "felicidades" mientras aplauden alegres.

\- ¡Más confeti! - Grita animada Mairin, y los ojos de él sólo pueden verla a ella y a su sonrisa.

Entre confeti, risas y aplausos, Alain el Campeón de la Liga Kalos siente por fin que cumplió un objetivo, uno de los más importantes en su camino como entrenador y cómo persona.

Recuperar aquella sonrisa tan pura, inocente y valiosa. La felicidad de Mairin se convertía en su propia felicidad y el no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

El piso fue cubierto por los colores del confeti, el grupo se sentó en la mesa con varios bocadillos dulces preparados con anterioridad por ellos, conversaciones, chistes, anécdotas cubrieron las paredes y la celebración se alargó toda la tarde.

La mayoría se retiró, el profesor y sus asistentes volvieron a la parte del laboratorio y él por fin después de tanto tiempo pudo estar a solas con ella.

\- ¿Le gustó? ¡Lo estuve planeando desde que te vi levantar el trofeo! - Comenta ella eufórica, tal vez por el azúcar, tal vez por la celebración, tal vez por los colores del confeti sobre todo el piso.

\- Muchas gracias Mairin - Le contesta él, por la fiesta, por conocerla, por ayudarle, por su sonrisa...

No sabe por qué exactamente, pero se siente afortunado de verla tan feliz frente a él.

Ella sonríe, y no sabe cuanto le alegra verla así, ella ríe un poco avergonzada, algo se cruza por su mente pero no se lo dice.

La música de fondo continúa sonando, suave y despacio en la sala. El confeti se remueve un poco por una brisa traviesa que se cola por la ventana.

\- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Alain...

Su susurro es tan bajo y ella se ve tan avergonzada que Alain solo reacciona segundos después, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Con todas esas ganas que tenía de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, desde que se separaron, desde que vio varias veces el mensaje en el Holomisor, desde que veía su reflejo en la luna mientras viajaba.

Mairin correspondió, rodeo con sus brazos la ancha espalda del Campeón ahora por fin después de tantas cosas, tanta distancia, tantas lagrimas y tanto cariño.

Por fin estaban juntos, y ya todo lo malo había pasado, y era pisoteado como el confeti bajo sus pies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> La idea salio cuando vi la palabra confeti pero no pude escribirla ese mismo día y quedó dando vueltas, así que aproveché la actividad diaria del grupo en face, ahora lo traigo aquí, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
